The Summer That Changed It All
by HighTemperedRedHead
Summary: The crew is Preparing for the talent show but will tempers and emoitions get in the way? What happens when teams are picked for them?Please read and reveiw and thanz to my 4 reveiwers!
1. Chapter 1

**It was a crisp August morning , which was really odd. I grimaced as my bare foot settled on the cold ground. My white cotton peasant skirt whipped around my calves. I Pulled my zip up white hoodie tighter around me. It was cold. I made my way to my tree swing. settling comfortably on the swing bench I pushed off. My flaming red hair blew behind me as i rocked back and forth. My mind focused on what was gonna happen today.**

**My church was sending the teenagers in the neighborhood to a campsite for 3 weeks! I was ecstatic when i found out. 3 teens had just moved in at the very end of my street and we were s'pose to get "aquatinted".I don't care the reason. I just wanna get away from petty and my Mom. Ever since dad died 1 ½ years ago she's been ...sad? No that doesn't even begin to describe it. Oh no my eyes are watering again. Who am i kidding I'M CRYING.**

**If you were to look into the backyard you would have seen a sight. 16 year old Lily Evan's was sitting on the bench of the swing. Tears rolled down her creamy cheek. She started to sing then she sang in a soft but beautiful voice**

******I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**

Because of you  
I never stray to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because you know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray to far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life   
because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you 

**Her tears stopped as the last note rang around the yard. Singing always made her happy it filled the empty spots in her heart. These days it filled the spot were her parents were supposed to be.**

**Rising from the bench she made her way inside. Looking at her watch she saw it was 7:50 she had to hurry. Lily is a gorgeous girl and LOVED cloths and shoes and other accessories. She had packed 3 duffel bags a bookbag and a rolling suitcase. Loading everything into her truck she drove t pick up her best muggle friend Nevaeh.**

**Sorry, i forgot to mention that Lily is a witch. She attends Hogwarts school and can't tell any of her friends . Good thing she has magical friends. though she also had a few enemy's James and Rae Potter and Sirius Black. BUT we won't go into detail because that could ruin a certain Red Heads day.**

**HONK HONK**

**Blowing hard on the horn she watched as her best friend came out. Carrying 2 suitcase 1 dufflebag and a backpack this may not sound like as much as Lily had but they were Big suitcases. Thus,leading to Lily getting out and helping her**

**"Bring enough?"Lily questioned sarcastically**

**"your one to talk"Nevaeh shot back**

**"OK, so i went a tiny bit overboard. But hey there's gonna be a lot of cute boys and some guys from other neighborhoods. Besides i just have 21 shirts ,pants 9 pairs of shoes all my makeup, all my hair stuff and 30 pairs of socks. I want go into detail on what other clothing i brought.**

**"Thanx"Nevaeh laughed" I only brought 8 pairs of shoes but were the same with everything else. Which swimsuit did you bring ?**

**"You will see" she answered slyly.**

**"By the way, My dad wants to know if you'll pick up the new family.**

**"Sure no prob"**

**Then Lily gave Nevaeh a big hug. Nevaeh had been in paris the last week. Lily hadn't seen her since Christmas. They both stood back to look at each other. Some people joked they were like twins except for there eyes and hair. They both were barley 5 and a half feet tall and had a pale collection. They were both lean . At the beginning of the summer they had gotten very curvy. Lily had taken to flaunting around the front yard doing her chores in her belly shirts and jeans. She had even gone skateboarding with her guy best friend Miles in her bikini top and beach shorts. As she told Nevaeh this Nevaeh cracked up. They both loved skateboarding. They both had long straight hair that went just past there shoulder blades. Lily has, as you know flaming red hair with flecks of gold from the sun bleaching it. Nevaeh had blonde almost white hair that she had curled right now , Lily's was in a high pony tail. There faces were the same pale complexion, slightly upturned nose, full pink lips which they both had glossed at the moment and almond shaped eyes. Lily had emerald green eyes and Nevaeh had sky blue ones. They were even dressed the same. Both were in peasant skirts that were just at there thighs,Lily white Nevaeh black, silk camisoles,Lily red Nevaeh green, and both wore etnies with the e's matching the color of there camisoles. They both laughed everyone was gonna think this was planned but in all honesty it wasn't and all of their clothes were the same just in different colors**

**They climbed into the front of the truck and drove to the church they would have to drop their stuff off before they could pick anyone up. They pulled there hoods up and put there sunglasses on. Their faces were completely covered they wanted them to stay that way until they could figure out who these new people were. They were still excited. They were picking up 2 16 year old guys and a 16 year old girl. Triplets they guessed. They gossiped and talked the way there. Going the long way( going around the block 4 times).**

**"I'm so glad petty isn't going" Nevaeh giggled as Lily finished her impression of her sister.**

**They pulled up into the driveway of the house Lily decided to honk**

**HONK HONK**

**The front curtains opened and then shut. Out came The most gorgeous guy Nevaeh had ever seen and to Lily's horror JAMES POTTER!**

**She leaned over to Nevaeh **

**"Nevaeh he goes to my school i can't stand him!" she whispered urgently.**

**"Don't worry Keep your hood up and we'll play it cool"**

**Nevaeh and Lily slid out of the truck and walked over to james.**

**"Hello" Nevaeh greeted cheerily**

**"hey" Lily smiled**

**Lily had to admit James looked good he was about 6'3. he was lean but athlectly built . His Psychotic hair was still just that. but he was tanned and looked good. Her train of thought was interrupted by a deep voice**

**"Hello Ladies. You look beautiful for it being 9:00 in the morning"**

**typical James lily thought as she smiled up at him**

**"Thanx"Nevaeh giggled**

**Suddenly Nevaeh's mouth dropped. Lily looked at her strangely. Then followed her eye line. Sirius black had just walked out and he looked just like james...Godly. This ofcourse meant Rae was coming.**

**Sirius smiled"Are you two twins?" he questioned**

**"No best friends"Lily laughed**

**"Your Laugh sounds familiar"James said**

**"James Sirius stop ogling the wanna be hookers and help me with my bags"**

**james and sirius looked ready to pounce and well the"wanna be hookers" looked ready to kill. Rae looked just like James. Messy black hair, blue eyes, strong nose and really tall and athletically built. She was about 5'11. Lily thought about how much these 3 were alike the only differences were James had round gold glasses,Sirius had neat chin length hair and steel colored eyes, and Rae was female? Again her train of thought was interrupted**

**"Is it okay if we bring someone who doesn't live here?"**

**"Sure who is it?"lily asked**

**Just then Remus Lupin walked out the door. The boy looked heavenly. His honey gold hair was dropping into his hazel eyes and he was about 6'4 and very nicely built. Lily couldn't contain herself. Taking of her sunglasses and pulling down her hood she charged.**

**"REMUSSSSSSSSS"She yelled running up to hug him**

**"Lily what the..."that was all he got out before she knocked him to the ground**

**"Remus I didn't know you were coming"**

**"Lily I can't breath love"he stated**

**"Are you implying that i'm fat"she asked Dramatically**

**"No ofcorse not"he laughed**

**"Good because i wouldn't ever hug you again and i would beat you up"she Grinned**

**With that she got up and pranced over to everyone else.**

**"Ready to go?" She questioned**

**"Lily?"James Rae and Sirius questioned all at once**

**"Hey"she grinned**

**"Lily, you neva told me you got greek gods at your school"she laughed **

**"trust me they weren't greek gods last year"she laughed**

**"you like how they have a conversation like were not here?"James asked **

**"No they think I'm a greek god"Sirius declared**

**"hopeless"Remus murmured**

**"OK load up we gotta be there in ...2MINUTES!"everyone loaded into the truck . Remus Lily and Rae in the front and James Sirius AND Nevaeh in the back. Lily had warned them that she was muggle.**

**"Poor Nevaeh, She's in HEAVEN."lily laughed **

**"Pedals its cold back here "**

**"sorry wings.were...here! Everyone out!"**

**"Is the church providing the tents for this?"Lily asked Nevaeh**

**"I'm not sure."**

**about 20 teens loaded up onto the bus.**

**I stumbled getting onto the bus. James caught me. I mumbled a thanx and made my way to the back. It was getting hot i pulled my white hoodie off. I think Nevaeh had read my mind because I turned around to see her pulling hers off. We sat down in the back seat. I pulled out my walk-man. I put in my good charlotte Cd and hummed. I had to turn the volume up all the way because the bus had just stared in on a song **

**I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES**

**EVERYBODY'S NERVES**

**I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES**

**AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES**

**BUMBUMBUM**

**it was getting on my nerves .I ignored them and started to sing along**

******it's a new day**

But it all feels old  
It's a good life,  
That's what I'm told  
But everything, it all just feels the same

At my high school

It felt more to me  
Like a jail cell, or penitentiary  
My time spent there, it only made me see

That I don't ever wanna be like you  
I don't wanna do the things you do  
I'm never gonna hear the words you say  
And I don't ever wanna,  
I don't ever wanna be

You  
Don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You  
Don't wanna be you

"Go to college,  
A university  
Get a real job"  
That's what they said to me  
But I could never live the way they want  
I'm gonna get by  
And just do my time  
Out of step while  
They all get in line  
I'm just a minor threat so pay no mind

Do you really wanna be like them?  
Do you really wanna be another trend?  
Do you wanna be part of their crowd?  
Cause I don't ever wanna  
I don't ever wanna be

You  
Don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
You  
Don't wanna be like you

You  
Don't wanna be just like you  
What I'm sayin' is  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
You  
Don't wanna be just like you (just like you)  
This is the anthem  
Throw all your hands up  
Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)  
Another loser anthem

******there was an odd silence wen i stopped singing. Oh crap everyone had stopped singing they had heard me!then they all started Laughing. Hot tears prickled my eyes I couldn't cry that would make it worse. There were only 3 people not laughing Nevaeh James and Remus.I just smiled.Nevaeh turned on me"you didn't tell me you sang on choir songs I felt bad because I do!"she sounded scandilizaed**

******"I must really suck hun"**

******"No everyone's laughing because perfect lily evans was singing good charlotte"**

******"ohh my bad"**

******Lily that was awsome you rocked" james stammered**

******"i didn't know you could sing"Remus statted sounding stunned**

******"my roommates knew but one of them told me i really sucked and shouldn't sing in public"she grinned**

******They knew what roommate Lily was talking about.**

******Just then pastor wayne stood up.**

******"Ladies and Gentlemen There are 30 of you and we decided tenting would be to much so we have decided were renting 6 cabins in the woods with a lake river and a ...beach**

******Everyone started cheeering. Lily was excited lists are being passeed back on the main things were doing choir we will be practicing on sunday nights also were booked to stay for 5 weeks" he smiled **

******my and Nevaeh's mouths dropped we needed to go shopping!**

******Lily Nevaeh I see your shooked faces there will be places to shop.Theres a board walk"He laughed we visibly relaxed. This was gonna be the best 5 weeks EVER.**

**i**


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own it all.HA HA HA not really i own nevaeh and some more o/c's i burrowed rae from my friend cassie I LOVE YOU CASS MORE THAN I LOVE KETCHUP I REALLY LIKE KETCHUP IS ROXS MY SOXS! why am i talking about ketchup wen i hould be talking about my great story off track

a/n: ko i hope you liked the last chapter and sorry it took so long to get this chapter in. drop me a bone i need some ideals. Major plot twist coming up this is like a musical story and there will be a huge variety of music any music requests i'll try to work them in sojust let me kno ok? ok!the american iddol starts this chap and the talent show and maiking the band wil be in the 3rd 4th 5th and 6th chap idol finishes up next chap and i should warn you now there is a cliffie.well that is all for now.Read and enjoy and don't forget to review. piece love happiness and all that other jazz

Lily was stunned 5 WEEKS AWAY FROM MOM AND PETUNIA!

SHE WANTED TO SING!She looked down at her list to see the big events.

talent show

american idol (a new show taking america by storm)

making the band

dance off

dance

formalized dance

masquerade

going away dance

art show

this camp will be centered around the performing arts

Lil was ecstatic she loved the performing arts!

"Lily there's a talent show! We should do something together

like me you james rae sirius and remus!" she said a little out of breath.

"I daught rae would go for it but i like the idea" she laughed

"james can you sing or dance"Lily questioned

"both" he grinned

"how about you Remus?"she questioned

"sing yes dance? Are you off your rocker?"he questioned putting his hand to her head dramatically checking for a temperature.

"stop you dork"she said giggling as she slapped his hand away

"what should we sing?"Nevaeh asked

"how about hmmmmmmmmmm i don't know"

"i Don't know any big groups we could break up into groups if necessary"James thought out loud

"we might have to." lily frowned let me look through my CD's" Lily decided

She skimmed through her case she saw a couple of songs. There's black eyed peas, city high and well that's all i can find. we will have to see how it works out..

they drove on in silence thinking about how they were going to pull this off. Lily was bored she started humming Nevaeh new the song and started to hum along. Then Nevaeh started to sing in a honey sweet alto voice

Nevaeh:

When I was just a little girl,

My mama used to tuck me into bed,

And she read me a story.

Then Lily came in in a sweet high alto low soprano voice.

Lily:

It always was about a princess in distress

And how a guy would save her

And end up with the glory.

Nevaeh:

I'd lie in bed

And think about

The person that I wanted to be,

Lily:

Then one day I realized

The fairy tale life wasn?t for me.

CHORUS ? ALL:

I don?t wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free. (Come and set me free)

I don?t wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

Oh, no, will survive,

Unless somebody?s on my side.

Don?t wanna be

No, no, no one else.

I?d rather rescue myself.

Lily

I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)

I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)

My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.

So I'm gonna set me free.

CHORUS ? ALL:

I don?t wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don?t wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

Oh, no, will survive,

Unless somebody?s on my side.

I don?t wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don?t wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

Oh, no, will survive,

Unless somebody?s on my side.

Don?t wanna be

No, no, no one else.

I?d rather rescue myself.

They ended with identical smirks on there faces.

James and Remus stood awestruck

"That was awesome"Remus said being the first to recover

"do it again " james grinned Lily got a grin on her face and whispered something into nevaeh. Nevaeh smirked

"We dedicate this song to all the men out there " Lily stated loudly . Lily plugged Her speakers into her CD and put in the kareokee CD. The music started and they started perfectly

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream  
of what I need

_Chorus_

I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me  
Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

_Chorus_

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

Through the wind end the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach  
Like the fire in my blood

I KNEED A HERO!

They belted the last note and everyone sat in stunned silence . suddenly loud applause broke out among the bus everyone was clapped and screaming some guys were catcalling much to James and...Remuses? Dislikes. The rest of the bus ride was full of the choir belting out songs from choir practices. At the end of the 5 weeks that Sunday there was gonna be a big fun raiser and they were gonna sing to try and raise money for the church and local hospital.(a/n I am a horrible speller plzzz 4 give and 4get).

Around ten they finally got there. It would of taken less time but they pulled over for food and water and to have rr breaks.

Lily got of the bus and looked around there were seven lodges surrounding a large campfire and two paths one leading to the beach and board walk and one hopefully leading to a... mall.

"Now listen up teenagers there are 6 cabins for you 3 for the boys on this side and three for the girls on this side the one in the middle is for myself and the other chaperones. There are two paths one leads to the beach and one leads to the lake and river .There is a shed by the lake that has water skis and other things you can use why in a boat. Any questions?

"How long do we have to prepare for the talent show "smiled Kristen peyote.

Kristin's short blonde hair was layered and framed her face she was tall and lean but rather flat chested. She also was very trashy and ditzy. Her best friend and equally trashy ditz was Brooke olive. Brooke was the same replica as Kristen but she had blonde brown hair and was sort of smart (a/n key word aorta). They had had their eyes on James Sirius and Remus . Lily was slitley jealous as was Nevaeh.

You have three days until the talent show auditions and american idol starts tomorrow" he grinned

_cruel _Lily thought to herself.

That was mean what was she gonna sing?

'all right go pick cabins"He smiled and they were off.

Lily grabbed Nevaeh and headed for the first cabin she saw . Rae came in right behind her

"Is it ok if I bunk with you guys I don't know anyone else'

"sure" lily laughed

Cassie and Justice came in and got the remaining to bunks they all unpacked. Lily and Nevaeh took up 3 closets and 4 dressers together the other girls took up 1 closet and 2 dressers. They all gathered in the middle of the room and prayed

"Now i lay me down

to sleep i pray the

lord my soul to

keep your love be

with me through

the night and

wake me with the

morning light Amen'

They all climbed into bed and the sounds of nature tucking in for a nights sleep lulled them to sleep.

The Next morning the sun blurred through the wax curtains glaring at the five girls . F five sets of eyes fluttered open and Five hand pulled pillows over there heads they were tired and needed rest. Beauty sleep was a necessity. But no sooner had they pulled there pillows over there heads James Remus and Sirius were in there room waking them.

"Morning ladies james bowed in a singsongy voice

"The day awaits and on such a beautiful morning we wish beautiful ladies to accompany us to dinner"Sirius grinned

"Breakfast"Cassie corrected

"Ok I'll accompany you to lunch to Cassie"

No she means were going to breakfast" Remus said

"oh... Still on for lunch cass"sirius winked

"sure" she giggled

Lily sighed _always the charmer _She thought

Cassie was Pretty and one of Lily's best muggle friends. She had wavy light brown hair that had blonde streaks from the sun. she had a sweet smile and big brown eyes and freckles dusted across her nose and cheeks. She was medium height about 5'5 and very athletically built.

There other cabin mate was Justice. Justice was pretty too. She had long black hair and deep brown eyes. She had dark skin and always had a smirk on her face. She was the same height as cassie and they were built the same way.

But lily was worried about cassie in 6 weeks she sirius and the others would be going back to school and siruis would leave with cassie's heart and cassie would be really really hurt. She would make sure to warn cassie before anything big happened because Lily didn't want or feel the need to injure sirius and keep him from helping further the line of sirius's.

**lily's heart went out to the women who would be raising the next generation of sirius's and the women who got stuck with james potter for that matter**

That reminded Lily talent show auditions were i n three days and that the american Idol 1st round was tonight and making the band was starting in two days. She had figured out what to do for the talent show though

She smiled"Sirius JAMES remus and Nevaeh I have an ideal for the talent show". She took a breath "We'll do a group song to get in and after that we'll break up into groups to sing. Like groups of two.

"I like that ideal " Sirius smiled

"very smart " Remus agreed

"i like it" James and Nevaeh laughed

"ok now all we need is...Rae!"

"me" rae questioned

"Yeah" Lily smiled

Your gonna audition with us"

"I am?"

"You are" Lily stated

"all right " she smiled

"Great we'll start practicing after lunch?"lily asked

"ok" everyone said in usion

Ok 5...6...5, 6, 7 ,8 hit it"Lily yelled and they started

t!"Lily yelled

**James is center stage with Remus and Sirius about 3 feet off to each side of him **

**theirs a chair in front of each of the guys . The girls are sitting in front of the guys Lily in front of James , Rae in front of sirius and Nevaeh in front of Remus. All there heads were bowed and then the music started and james looked up.**

**James **

**Boys and girls wanna hear a true story  
Saturday night was at this real wild party  
They had the liquor overflowin' the cup  
About five or six strippers tryin' to work for a buck  
And I took one girl outside wit' me  
Her name was Loni  
She went to Junior High wit' me  
I said, why you up in there dancin' for cash?  
I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last  
She said**

**Lily walkes up to James and sings... **

Lily  
What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor cuz he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is ta  
Sleep wit' a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
So we're smokin' rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't gotta job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life

**James and Lily pose like there slow dancing **

Remus

**Girl, you ain't the only one wit' a baby  
That's no excuse to be livin' all crazy  
Then she looked me right square in the eye  
And said, everyday I wake up hopin' to die  
She said I know about pain cuz  
Me and my sista ran away  
So my daddy couldn't rape us  
Before I was a teenager  
I done been through more shit  
You can't even relate ta**

**Nevaeh walks up to Remus and sings...  
**

**Nevaeh  
What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor cuz he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is ta  
Sleep wit' a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
So we're smokin' rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't gotta job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life**

**They pose Nevaehs back is to Remus and his arms are around her waste**

**Then sirus walks up to Rae she stands up they sing like there having an argument  
**

**Sirius **

**in parentheses is Rae **

**  
(Then she said, what would you do if)  
Get up on my feet and let go of every excuse  
(What would you do)  
Cuz I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went through  
(C'mon, what would you do)  
Get up on my feet, stop makin tired excuses  
(What would you do)  
Girl I know if my mother can do it, baby you can do it**

**They pose back to back then all the girls walk forward and sing shoulder to sholder with there arms encircling **

Girls

**What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor cuz he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is ta  
Sleep wit' a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
So we're smokin' rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't gotta job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life**

**The girls stand behind the chairs **

**the guyz walk up james and siruis and remus is on one knee in front of them **

Guyz

**What would you do if your son was at home  
Crying all alone on the bedroom floor cuz he's hungry  
And the only way to feed him is to  
Sleep wit' a man for a little bit of money  
And his daddy's gone  
So we're smokin rock now  
In and out of lock down  
I ain't gotta job now  
So for you this is just a good time  
But for me this is what I call life, c'mon**

**they hit there last pose**

**They ended with Sirius sitting down and rae behind him with her arms around his shoulders.**

**Remus with his chair turned around sitting in it and Nevaeh sitting in front of him holding her hand**

**Then there was James and Lily james was sitting down with ... Lily ? In his lap with her arms around his neck**

They all started cheering

"that was awesome"

" we rock"

"yeah"

"we are sooooo gonna win"

"we are the bomb"

"lets do it again"

"Lets catch are breath first" Lily said giving a tired smile . I t was hot! She should of wore shirts. All the girls were in sports bras ( Lily green Nevaeh blue and Rae Yellow ) and sweat pants ( lily white Nevaeh gray and Rae black ) that had stripes to match there bra's the guys were all in basketball shorts and white beaters . Their basketball pants were the same color as the girls sport bra that they were dancing with. It looked pretty awesome.

"OK LETS DO IT AGAIN" Lily yelled ,They all got up and into there spots,

"LETS MAKE IT PERFECT"

They ran it three more times perfecting it and switching it up and just having fun but what they didn't know was they were being watched

"Why would those guys want something fake like that wen they could have us ?" Kristin pondered out loud

"don't think to much remember what happened last time? Besides they'll be crawling all over us when they see are dance.

They started there music up again and ran through it a few more times.

LATER THAT NIGHT

oK Nave Let me hear it again" Lily said

"Ok " she replied

She took a deep breath and low soprano voice filled the air

**Here, here i am again  
And im starin at these same four walls  
Alone again  
And now, all the colors blend  
And im growing numb and I've become  
This empty page **

Hold on, its tragic  
Stumbling through all this static

I just wanna talk to you  
And my broken heart just has no use  
And I, I guess promises are better  
left unsaid, yeah  
Everytime you try to tell me  
You say the words that im the only  
But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground  
When you say love makes the world go 'round

My love, look at what you've done to me  
For someone who has felt so strong  
It's amazing I'm completely gone

Hold on, its tragic  
Stumbling through all this static

I just wanna talk to you  
And my broken heart just has no use  
And I, I guess promises are better  
left unsaid, yeah  
Everytime you try to tell me  
You say the words that im the only  
But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground,  
When you say love makes the world go 'round

If that's the kind of love you give me  
I'd rather be alone, believe me  
It's not the way you 'posed to treat me  
I'd rather walk away

I just wanna talk to you  
And my broken heart just has no use  
And I, I guess promises are better  
left unsaid, yeah  
Everytime you try to tell me  
You say the words that im the only  
But I'm the one who's crawling on the ground,  
When you say love makes the world go 'round, yeah  
You say love makes the world go 'round  
Everytime you try to tell me  
I dont care you're not the only  
Dont you know I'm coming back around  
Cuz I say love makes the world go 'round, yeah  
Cuz I say love makes the world go 'round

She finished with a mouse like smile on her face

"That was awesome " Lily grinned standing up and hugging her

"Okay Rae lets her you"

"K" she smiled confidently

Her soprano voice asked timidly

Hey, is this thing on? (uh uh) Her soprano voice rang out

saw him dancin there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about 17  
The beat was going strong  
Playin my favorite song  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with  
Me (yeah me)  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with  
Me (yeah with me)  
(sing it)  
I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
Juke box baby  
I love rock and roll so come and take the time and  
Dance with me  
Ow!

He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
But that don't matter he said, cuz it's all the same.  
He said, can I take you home?  
Where we can be alone  
And next we're moving on, and he was with me (yeah  
Me)  
We were moving on, and singing that same ol' song  
(yeah with me)  
(singing)  
I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
Juke box baby  
I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and  
Dance with me  
Ow!

I love rock and roll, yea  
Cause it soothes my soul, yea  
I love rock and roll, yea ay yea

He said, can I take you home?  
Where we can be alone  
And next we're moving on, and he was with me (yeah  
Me)  
We were moving on, and singing that same ol' song  
(yeah with me)  
(singing)  
I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
Juke box baby  
I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and  
Dance with me  
Ow!

(singing)  
I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
Juke box baby  
I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and  
Dance with me  
Ow!

They sat there stunned

"was i that bad she asked

they both shreiked

"THAT WAS GREAT"

They jumped up and hugged her.

Were gonna rock wait til everyone gets there little suprise

Hey Lily wat song are you doing

she smirked"OK REAL QUICK...I DEEDICATE THIS TO MY MOM EVEN THOUGH IT SAYS DAD IN THE SONG"

Hey Dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I  
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect

"OK WE GOTTA GET DRESSED LIKE NOW!" They all ran towards the bags they had gotten earlier while shopping. Their A FLURY of clothes make-up and hair products as Justice Cassie Nevaeh Lily and Rae got ready they were ready

at the contest The girlz are on stage behind the curtain the curtain rises

**The 5 girls walked out on stage.**

**They looked out standing they were all wereing white low rise bellbottoms and different white shirts **

**Lily was weaing a one shoulder shirt that came right obove her bellybotton that happened to be peirced.her hair was up in a messy bun with a white lily behind her ear. She had shiney white earings and a white choker**

**Nevaeh had on a white tube top that showed her bellybotton ( her dad is the pastor and he did not know about this )She had her hair in low braided pigtails with white ribbons at the ends. She had on a pair of white hoop earings and a white choker **

**Rae had on a white spegetti strap tank that crisscrossed in the back. Her belly botton was also out and peirced.Her messy black hair was Stick straight and flowed down her back.she had on a white choker and her hair was in a white headband**

**Cassie had on a white fish net top with a white sports bra under it. Her hair had a side part and was in full curls pulled bach with a big white clip.She had on white seashell earings and a white choker**

**Justice looked amazing. She had on a white halter top that the bottom was on her ribs. Her belly botton was peirced too. Her normally straight hair was in a girly afro but looked adorable a cloth was wrapped around her hairline and tied just bellow he right ear **

**they all looked stunning.**

**Three chairs were out and the girls took a seat all in different poses**

**Lily was sitting sidways with her legs crossed Nevaeh sat indian style on her chair justice sat straddling the chair facing the audience and resting her arms on it. Cassie sat leaned forward on her left knee and rae sat leaned back with her hands behind her head**

**The Pastor stood up**

**"are first contestents in american idol are Lily Nevaeh who is grounded Justice Cassie And Rae. Music please." **

**there music started**

**Rae stood up**

**rae:**

Where's all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

cassie stood up

Cassie:

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Cassie:

He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

Lily Nevaeh and justice stand up

Girls:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

stands in the middle infront of everyone else

Rae:

What What, What what

cassie steps up next to her

Cassie:

ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

girls start to dance stepping side to side shaking there hips

Rae:

yea yea yea yea

nevaeh stepping in front of everyone

Nevaeh:

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine

On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak

yeah

they line up and start dancing rocking from side to side moving there heads in tune with the music

Girlz:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

stepping in front of everyone again

Rae:

yea yea uh

He come through with the money and the garter bags

I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some mistake us for whores

I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes

4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

by the case the meaning of expensive taste

if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya

Mocha Chocalate-a what?

Real Lady Marmalade

One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

rocking her hips as she walks to the front of the stage

Lily:

hey Hey Hey!

She hits the notes in a high soprano then drops to her knees

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth

color of cafe au lait alright

Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,

More-more-more

gets dwon next to lily

Nevaeh:

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

gets down on Lily's other side

Cassie:

Sleepin' the grey flannel life

Lily:

But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,

hits in a realllly high sopranno voice

More-more-more

justice gets on nevaehs other side and rae gets on cassies other side

Girlz:

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)

Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

justice walks back to the chairs sits in the center seat

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Justice:

Lily...(oh Leaeaa Oh)

goes and sits next tojustice

Nevaeh... (Lady Marmalade)

sits on justices other side

Rae...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)

sits next to lily

Cassie...(Oh Oh oooo)

sits next to nevaeh

Rot wailer baby...(baby)

Moulin Rouge... (0h)

Misdemeanor here...

girls

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

**pose sittng forward in the chairs arms resting on there knees heads bowed**

**THE AUDIENCE GOES WILD **

**"WHAT DO YOU SAY AUDIENCE DO THEY MOVE ON " The pastor askes?**

**THE AUDIENCE SCREAMS **

**"IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR MOVING ON GIRLS" HE YELLS**

**They run off stage screaming in happiness**

**Next up is...**

**AUTHOR NOTES : CLIFFY!I WARNED YOU! SO WAT DO YOU THINK R&R AND their GONNA BE A BIG PLOT TWIST. this is my1st story so if you feel the need to tell me i suck say it nicely or i might just cry:'( and i'm relly srry that the chaps are so so so so short but i wanted to get this out sooner if i had more time i would have had another show but now i leave you with a cliffie. mu wa ha ha ha! yes i know i'm weird THNX TO EVERY oNE THAT REVEIWED I FORGOT YOUR NAMES SO ILL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT NEXT CHAPIe if YOU review AGAIN! PEACE LOVE HAPPINESS AND ALL THAT OTHER JUNK**


	3. Chapter 3

"Next up is James Sirius and Remus" The pastor yelled

**They walked out on stage**

**James was wearing torn up blue jean pants and green adios with a green adio hat . He was wearing a black t-shirt that said I'M IN LOVE WITH A FLOWER**

**Sirius walked out in ripped up black jeans with yellow adios and a black shirt that said in black I'M IN LOVE WITH A DROP OF GOLDEN SUN his yellow adio hat was on backwards and tilted down.**

**Remus walked out and looked awesome . He had on a pair of light blue jeans that were like just 2 tints above white. His long blonde hair feel in his eyes as his baseball cap tilted down and off to the right. He was wearing blue adios and his hat was a blue adios one . His ripped black shirt said I'M IN LOVE AN ANGEL FROM HEAVEN They all moved center stage with James in the middle. There music came on and the girls started to SCREAM!**

**JAMES starts to sing**

**Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**

**All the guys**

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

**Sirius sings**

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song

**(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**

**All the guys**

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it  
x2

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

**Remus singing( james and siruis in parenthesis )**

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

**they finished and took a bow. The girls were still screaming( a cookie to anyone who can name this band )**

"Boys I was wondering about your shirts. Can you tell us what they mean?"The pastor questioned

"It means..." Remus started

"That were taken Ladies"James and Siruis yelled

"Who are the ladies"THe Pastor questioned

You'll see in 2 days" James smiled

"Oh for the talent show?"

"yep" they said together

"tHAT was great see you next week"

they ran off stage and right into The girls

"Did yo u guys make it to the next round?"Rae asked

"Yea" they cheered

"were all moving on" Nevaeh yelled and through her arms around remuses neck.

"I love your shirt"she whispered kissing him on the nose.

Remus blushed a lovely shade of crimson

everyone cheered and read Remuses shirt. Lily turned around and read james shirt. It took her a second to figure it out. _ME _she thought _awwwww sooo cute. _

Lily reached up and wrapped her arms around James neck

"your so sweet" she smiled

"I know" he grinned

she laughed"don't ruin the momen.."

James had leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips her eyes fluttered shut and she smiled against his lips

"The next groups up lets go watch!"Rae yelled she had yet to figure siriuses shirt out

**"Next up we have Brooke and Kristin."The pastor yelled**

**the stage curtain rose**

**Lily and everyone else walked over to the side of the stage to watch the girls Lily was mostly curios about the outfits they would be wearing Her mouth dropped **

**"Are those even considered clothes?" she asked james**

**"That's sick they don't have anything to show it looks like there in the bras and underwear."He stated **

**Lily didn't know if she liked him paying that much attention to other girls**

**Kristen and Brooke walk out on stage in jean shorts bikini tops knee socks and white k-swiss classics. Kristen is wearing purple. Brooke is wearing pink. There hair is in side ponytails with side bangs. They also have a bow in there ponytail that matches there outfits they pose back to back. **

**There music starts and they start to dance( there dancing like the christmas dance in mean girls the one with the plastics )**

**they sing in high screechy voices kinda like the merpeps in the fourth book**

**I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
Hope you know when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say**

Chorus  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way

Chorus

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had   
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh  
Get out  
They fall to the ground in a pose

the crowd is dead silent

"Well what do you think crowd?"The pastor questioned

The crowd went wild ... booing them off stage.

Lily was probably the loudest booer

then she got that look on her face like when she remembers something

"Guys the person the person that wins american idol gets a record deal!"she smiled excitedly,"so does the group that wins making the band and the talent show.,"

Everyone's mouths dropped we have to win all three things so we can be a group!"Nevaeh yelled"how many people get into making the band?"

"3 guys and 3 girls"Rae grinned

Alright tomorrow we have a 6 hour practice starting at 5 am."Lily and james said exactly at the same time

It was unsaid but true that lily and james were the unappointed leaders of there groups

surprisingly nobody complained they wanted it and they wanted it to be the six of them.

Everyone tried out for american idol. 16 people went on a list was posted the next morning

THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WILL BE GOING ON TO THE NEXT ROUND NEXT TUESDAY

LILY EVANS

JAMES POTTER

RAE POTTER

SIRIUS BLACK

NEVAEH DANIELS

REMUS LUPIN

CASSIE NOTTON

JUSTICE EVEAS

JEROME EVEAS  
TYLER NOTTON  
TYRELL BROOKS  
MICHELLE DANSON  
DANI NIKES  
DANNY NIKES  
JASON GRANGER  
LINDSAY ROBBERS

PAIR UP WITH SOMEONE ELSE ON THE LIST OF THE OPPOSITE SEX

DO A DUET AND BE PREPARED FOR NEXT TUESDAY

GOOD LUCK!

"Lily will you be my partner"James asked

"sure"she laughed

"rrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"sirius sang

"ssssssiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiuuuuuuuuuusssssssssss"she sang back

"will you partner with me"he grinned

"sure"she laughed

Lily gave Remus a pointed look. He turned crimson

"Um...Nevaeh...i w-was won-wondering if youwouldbemypartnerfortuesday?"

Nevaeh smirked a smirk worthy of james"Im sorry what?"she asked

Remus your a maurder we never blush"James scolded

"yea grow some balls man"sirius commanded

if possible Remuses face turned purple then he got a grin on his face and faded back to his normal color

"So nevaeh love, would you do me the honor of being my partner for Tuesday?"He questioned kissing her hand.

She giggled"ofcourse"

he stood up and gave her a peck on the cheek

everyone awed and sirius whistled

james patted him on the back"you did the marauder's name well"he grinned

"ok its 5 am time to start practice."

They all got positioned

Lily and the girls all wore white t-shirts tied up in the back showing off their new bellybuttons ring they had a white tag dangling from the ring dangling from the bottom part with the guyz names on them. They also had on black soccer shorts.

The guys had on white basketball shorts and black beaters that said i love Lily nevaeh or rae depending on who you were.

"OK from the top"Lily yelled from off stage",5..6..5,6,7,8".

**Lily rae and nevaeh walk out on stage. There all wearing white cheerleader skirts that are totally white lily's skirt has green pleats and a matching green spaghetti top shirt that crisscrossed down the back .her hair was in a messy ponytail with a matching green ribbon in it**

**she had on knee high green socks and white etnies with green e's **

**nevaeh and rae ahd on the same exact outfits and the same hairstyle except nevaeh had blue and rae had yellow. they sat on three stools in the middl of the stage lily center rae left and nevaeh right. they sat with there ankles crossed hands on there knees and heads nodded forward. The guys walked out next.they had on white t's and white basketball shorts under there white t's were colored shirts and they had on knee high socks but you can't see were the sock starts. They have on white etnie's with colored e's. James's color is green(hmmm i wonder why?)siruis had yellow(hmmmmm)and remus had blue(i wonder?)they walked up behind the girls and rested there heads on the girls shoulders and there arms around the girls waists.**

**There music started up. James let go of lily and walked towards the front of the stage. Lily stayed sitting and started to sing**

****

LILY:   
Now you've been holding me down  
For such a long time now   
From back then  
To now in my story  
Straight from the hood   
You've always been there for me  
And ya had my back  
(When they) Back when everybody said  
I wasn't anything  
It was you who had me holdin' on  
No matter what was goin' on  
So no whatever ya need I got you  


**She walked up to james and grabbed his hand he let go of her hand and walked to stage left he turned to her and sang**

**  
JAMES:   
Reminiscing that 6 train from way back  
Now its sky blue phantoms and stretch may backs  
Sweepin' them floors in them Bronx apartments  
Mira esta que on that red carpet  
when Pun died you was the first to call me  
I never told you but you was there for me  
Whatever you need, I'll be there for you  
Crack - I got ya back for real (True story)  
**

**james walks back over and kisses Lily on the lips**

then they walk back and go to there first pose

**Nevaeh gets up and goes center stage in the front and sings**

**  
NEVAEH:   
Now my loyalty, will always be  
With you, if you just promise me  
That you'll stay real just like you are  
'Cause baby you don't have to change (no)  
**

**she sits down on stage legs off to the side of her head bowed**

**Rae goes front of stage right and sings**

RAE:  
You don't know how much you mean to me  
Whenever you down  
You know that you can lean on me  
No matter the situation  
Boy, I'm gon' hold you down 

**Sirius walks up and holds her hand she lets go and turns her back on him**

SIRIUS:  
You don't know how much you mean to me   
Whenever you down  
You know that you can lean on me  
No matter the situation  
Girl, I'm gon' hold you down 

**he wraps his arms around her and they stay like that**

Remus walks up to nevaeh and helps her up

REMUS:  
2005 Rakim and Jody Watley  
Why'd she paint such a picture so perfect  
Quite possibly  
The real expression from BX  
To South Beach  
I'ma always hold you down, girl  
You can count on me  


**she hugs him and kisses him on the cheek then sings**

**  
NEVAEH:   
So remember this whenever I call  
We go back too far  
We've been through it all  
Even though we haven't spoke  
In so long   
Ain't nothing has changed  
Not a damn thing, baby**

they stay put rae walks to stage left singing

RAE:  
Now my loyalty, will always be  
With you, if you just promise me  
That you'll stay real just like you are  
'Cause baby you don't have to change because

lily walks over to her and sings  
rae walksaway and sits on a stool

**  
LILY:   
You don't know how much you mean to me  
Whenever you down  
You know that you can lean on me  
No matter the situation  
Boy, I'm gon' hold you down **

**james walks up to lily and sings**

JAMES:  
You don't know how much you mean to me  
Whenever you down  
You know that you can lean on me  
No matter the situation  
Girl, I'm gon' hold you down  


**they walk back to the stools James sits and lily stands leaning back against himwith his arms around her waist.**

**Sirius walks back and sits on the right stool and sings**

**rae walks stage left . Remus walks to left stool**

**Lily walks stage center. Sirius sings**

SIRIUS:  
Like green, it's the autumns  
Things will stay  
This industry, yeah, I fought  
Made me this way  
Get between me and J.Lo  
I simply stay  
You better off sweepin' leaves  
On a windy day (no)  


**all the girls come together in the middle and start to sway. Lily sings **

**  
LILY:   
So I don't care about the situation  
I'm a ride for you if there's a complication  
Every time you had my back and all  
When we were young  
Now your joey crack and all**

rae sings

RAE:  
Now my loyalty, will always be  
With you, if you just promise me  
That you'll stay real just like you are   
'Cause baby you don't have to change because

nevaeh sings

NEVAEH:  
You don't know how much you mean to me   
Whenever you down  
You know that you can lean on me  
No matter the situation  
Boy, I'm gon' hold you down 

**all girls bend down on there knees with there heads bowed  
**

**Remus sings from his stool**

**  
REMUS:   
You don't know how much you mean to me  
Whenever you down  
You know that you can lean on me  
No matter the situation  
Girl, I'm gon' hold you down  
**

**Remus walks up and picks nevaeh up bridal style**

**they sing**

**  
NEVAEH AND REMUS:  
You don't know how much you mean to me  
Whenever you down  
You know that you can lean on me  
No matter the situation  
I'm gon' hold you down**

**they walk off stage (well remus does he carries nevaeh off)**

**Siruis walks up bridal style too they sing**

**RAE AND SIRIUS**

**You don't know how much you mean to me  
Whenever you down  
You know that you can lean on me  
No matter the situation  
I'm gon' hold you down **

**they walk off stage.**

**James comes and picks lily up bridal style they sing**

**  
LILY AND JAMES**

**You don't know how much you mean to me  
Whenever you down  
You know that you can lean on me  
No matter the situation  
I'm gon' hold you down  
**

**they walk off stage Lily comes running back on.**

**"Ok that was awesome we've got two dances out of the way we should work on what songs were gonna do for groups for ai."**

everyone followed

"me and remus have are song because remus has been lying to me but he appolagized. and i need to tell you guys something"she took a breath"pedal everyone...I'm a ...witch"

DEAD SILENCE

"WINGS"lily squealed"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME"

"PEDAL WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"She questioned sounding scandalized

um"Lily blushed"What school do you attend?"

"tutor ut i'm going to hogwarts for 6th and 7th year"she grinned

"I hope your in gryffindor"Lily smiled

"Why"she asked puzzled

"because were all in gryf"james smiled

ok i also know about your secrets you prats and remuses furry little secret

they all grinned and turned into there animagi forms

Lily was a doe

James was a stag

Siruis was a big shaggy black dog

Rae was a medium sized black wolf

remus couldn't transform but they all knew he was a werewolf .

"ok secret i haven't told #2 im a werewolf"they all sat stunned

"ok now were gonna do are song"

everyone laughed lily was in shock no wonder nevaeh always went to the country for 3 days during the summer months DUH!

Then it hit her

"you guys are doing don't lie?"

"yea"they said

"oh crap i was about to say we should do that"nevaeh whined

"good because remus can't rap and there's a rap in it i think it should be a group thing"

"ok"James smiled

"then what are you guys gonna do"

"you'll see"remus grinned

They walked up on the stage and remus got on one knee. then nevaeh sat on his knee.Eveyone grinned especially Remus. There music started an Lily cracked up. She knew this song forwards and backwards James seemed to know the song to because he came up behind her wrapped her arms around her and they started to sway. Sirius had his arm around rae's shoulder and they were swaying too.

Nevaeh gets up and starts to dance

(Remus)

You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

remus stands up and wraps his arm around nevaeh they start to sway.

(nevaeh)  
Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a King  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

Together moving up and down and all around the stage

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

(remus stopping center stage why nevaeh keeps spinning and dancing around stage)

You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...

together swaying stage right

You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, dig in the Dancing Queen

they twist center stage and go to there original pose

Lily and everyone start cheering "that was awesome"Rae yelled

"totally spectacular"James grins

"lovely"Lily grinned

"bloody brilliant"sirius laughs

"ook Sirius Rae go next"they grinned

They walked out on stage each pulling 3 chairs with then they set them up like a bed. Rae climbed into one and siruis climbed into the other. There music started and Lily and Nevaeh squealed at the same time.

Siruis sat up from his "sleeping" and sang

**Livin' my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night  
At the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine in  
Three damn days  
Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever  
Change my ways  
**

**He stood up and put the picture under his"bed"he said as he walked to the front of the stage**

**  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you  
While I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away**

**He walked back and sat on his center chair and sang**

**  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you  
While I'm lying next to her**

**he layed down and pretended to sleep**

**Rae sat up and sang**

**  
I called you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows  
But they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles  
Tell me somethin' just ain't right  
I've been waitin' on you for a long time   
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you in three damn nights**

**she puts the picture off to the side of her bed and starts to sing pacing in front of her "bed"**

I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you 

**sits back down**

**  
While I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you've been  
I can't look at you  
While I'm lyin' next to him  
**

**They both get up and walk past each other bumping into each other and turn to face each other. They freeze and sing**

**(RAE)  
I saw you yesterday with an old friend  
(SIRIUS)**

**It was the same ol' same  
How have you been **

**(BOTH)  
Since you've been gone my worlds been  
Dark and gray**

**(RAE)   
You reminded me of brighter days  
(SIRIUS)**

**I hoped you were coming home to stay  
(Rae)**

**I was headed to church**

**(Siruis)   
I was off to drink you away**

**(both)   
I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way**

**both sit on there beds and pull out there pictures**

**(BOTH)**

**  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you  
To come back home **

**they meet each other half way and hold hands**

**BOTH  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you  
To come back home  
I just called to say I love you  
Come back home **

they hug tightly

everyone whistled and catcalled

"okay shut up i wanna here James and Lily"Rae yelled

Lily blushed and james tinted a light pink.

Ok but don't laugh"Lily smiled impishly

Lily and James pushed two stools out on stage and sat with wine glasses Lily purt on a boa and James hada bowtie and tux coat

JAMES BEGAN TO SING

**JAMES  
Lily I'd like to propose a toast to the topic i dig the most.**

Lily  
James let me dust off my loving cup.

Both:  
Hey bartender! Fill 'er up!

LILY  
Look how the neon stars to flicker.

JAMES  
Love's like a shot but works much quicker.

LILY  
And you're a man who can hold his liquor.

Both:  
Cheers, here's to love!

**They both get up and link arms and start to stroll up and down the stage **

LILY  
I'm an old fashioned and you're the cherry.

JAMES  
I've got a thirst that's legendary.

LILY

**That's why I fired your secretary.**

Both:  
Cheers, here's to love!

**They bothstop center stage and sing**

JAMES  
Life's a martini

LILY  
And you're the shaker

JAMES  
and baby I sure packed a punch!

LILY  
Hey! Ya' Make Dean Martin look like a quaker.

JAMES  
Now it's only you for dinner

LILY  
Breakfast?

JAMES  
And lunch!  
I hear the march that's calling for us

LILY  
We'll walk down the aisle to an angel's chorus

LILY  
I'll be your Rock if you'll be my Doris

Both:  
Sweet heavens above!

**BOTH SIT BACK ON THEIR STOOLS**

LILY  
Why is the waiter smiling at us?

JAMES  
He knows what we're thinkin' of! oh, can the tears!

Both:  
Cheers! Baby here's to love!

LILY  
You've got the lips to wet my whistle

JAMES  
If that doesn't catch ya', maybe this'll

LILY  
Cupid just launched a guided missile

Both:  
Cheers here's to love!

LILY  
Your eyes are so intoxicating

JAMES  
Bottoms up babe. Let's get to mating.

LILY  
I bet it bears reiterating!

Both:  
Cheers here's to love!  
Though it aint new years pop the champaigne, and let's take a spin on the floor!

JAMES  
Your moves are good!

LILY  
I'm feelin' no pain!

Both:  
So let's pay the check and slip out the back door!  
We took Manhattan without the bitters! We're stayin' put last call for quitters! Soon it will be just babysitters!

JAMES  
'Cause this hawk's now a dove!  
Baby the cab is blowin' its horn!

LILY  
But I can't find my hat and my gloves!

JAMES  
Oh, can the tears!

Both:  
Cheers! Baby here's to love!

**Walk center stage and act like there dancing. Lily's hand on james shoulder James hand on her waist and their other hands intwines their intwinded hands are facing the audience you get the ideal. They smile and start to say**

****

JAMESSpoken:  
Here's mud in your eye

LILYSpoken:  
Here's lookin' at you kid

JAMESSpoken:  
Here is to put hairs on your chest...  
(LILY laughs)  
...Not that I would want that.

Both:  
Here's to love

**The last note rings until it is queited by a soft kiss between Lily and James.**

**"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"Nevaeh and Rae sighed(Think puppies sleeping in a basket) and Siruis and Remus cat called and wolf whistled. The odd thing was they still didn't break apart. Nevaeh and Rae both thought _has Lily fallen for her one true love that shes hated FOREVER_**

**and Renus and Siruis thought_ about time and poor sap_**

**A\N: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I HAD MASS TEST THIS WEEK SINCE WINTER BREAK IS COMING UP AS A CHRISTMAS PRESANT I PROMISE 1 MAYBE EVEN 2 CHAPTERS WHO KNOWS I COULD EVEN BE SOO KIND AS TO POST 3 OR 4BUT PLZZZ review SEND ME YOUR IDEALS AND IF THIR ETHICAL I'LL TRY TO WORK THEM IN**

**LOVE ALWAYS**

**THE HIGH TEMPERED RED HEAD**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED HARRY POTTER I WOULD NOT BE WRITING THIS LAME FIC RIGHT NOW

tHANX TO EVERONE THAT HAS REVEIWEDAND THANX TO MY BETA CASSIE!I LOVE YOU MORE THAN KETCHUP CASS!

HERES CHAPTER 4

"LILY HURRY THE FLUCK UP"Rae screamed

"LILY THIS IS FREAKING RIDICULOUS WE ARE GONNA BE LATE AND WERE NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO FLIPPING AUDITION!"Nevaeh yelled

"VOILA"She grinned as she came out of the bathroom. Rae and Nevaeh's mouths dropped

Nevaeh thought she was gonna cry. She felt hot tears prick her eyes

**Flash Back**

**Nevaeh was sitting in the barber shop with Lily they were 5 and they were getting their first haircuts together. the lady had screwed up on both of there haircuts giving them boy cuts they had cried for hours missing their hair. They had donated the hair to and american group called "locks of love" and had got a letter a month latter saying a 7 year old girl in Florida had cancer and had lost all her hair. They had put lily's strawberry blonde hair(it had darkened over time)and nevaehs blonde hair in a wig and had enough hair to make a whole wig. That day they had promised to never cut their hair again unless they were together.**

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Nevaeh's eyes were filling with tears and a single tear rolled down her check when she hugged Lily tightly. Lily's hair was gone it was straight with bangs and the bottom curled under her chin. Nevaeh ran her hand through Lily's thick hair and cried harder. Then she gave a watery smile.

"where are the scissors"she questioned.

Lily's eyes filled with tears and she hugged Nevaeh tighter

Ten minutes later the girls skipped out of the cabin and down to the mess hall

Nevaeh and Lily kinda liked their short hair it weighed less.

Lilly and nevaeh's eyes were kinda puffy they had cried through Nevaeh's haircut butt they felt much better now that it was over with.(based on personal experience haircuts are very emotional). Rae personally thought they had gone off the deep end and just rolled her eyes. S eh could be civil with Lily but she would hardly call them friends. Rae had spent the Last three days with Lily and sure Lily could be a true friend but she was too girly for Rae. Rae looked at herself in the mirror her normally messy hair was pinstraight and the front of her hair was pushed in a long sideways bang. She looked pretty but not like herself.

They reached the mess hall like two minutes before it was time to start they were all matched up with another person that was auditioning and had to sing and do a short dance together they were all given a CD the Lyrics and had until the next day at 3 to be ready. Their were 24 people trying out and Lily was nervous. She smiled "so much had happened and it was only Wednesday and so much had happened. Rae and Siruis were together. Nevaeh and Remus were together and She and James were together"She sighed as she thought about this. "but maybe things were moving way too fast Lily had had only one other boyfriend in her whole life but she loved James and wanted to be with him. Wait a second she LOVED james Potter the guy that had made her life a living hell since she was 12. Sh should talk to James about this maybe tell him what she really thought. The girls walked over to the guys. All their mouths had dropped!Lily and Nevaeh's gorgeous hair was gone and Rae was wearing Make-up and had her hair done. Lily and Nevaeh walked with the grace of a princess but Rae slouched and looked uneasy. Siruis was gonna ask her about it but the pastor began to talk, he tucked into the back of his mind to ask her later.

"okay let me read you partners;

Potter, Peyote

Black , lopes

Lupin , Olive

Nikes , notton

Granger , Robbers

Haynes , Evans

Eveas , Daniels

Brooks , Nikes

Notton , Potter

Howing , Eveas

This was not going to end well

AN: Sorry its tooken so long to update but I haven't gotten any reveiws and I need reveiws if i'm gonna keep going so plz just take like the 3 seconds to review.Sorry this chappie is soo short

LOVE ALWAYS

HIGH TEMPERED RED HEAD


	5. Chapter 5

ani would like to thank my wonderful reveiwers all 4 of them hop you like this chapter its interesting

To say Lily was pissed was an understatement. James looked fearful when he saw that familiar look of anger and disgust in her eyes her mouth was turned in a deep frown and she looked on the verge of tears.

"Lily what's wrong hon?"James Questioned sincerely. He couldn't think of anything he had said

" I am stuck wi..witth Jack Hays the most sexiest perverted arrogant self centered toerag bulling arse pig in the whole ENTIRE WORLD."She finished a little out of breath. James couldn't help but grin he thought he was the most sexiest perverted arrogant self centered toerag bulling arse pig in the whole ENTIRE WORLD. He frowned at her.

"what" She asked curiously

"I thought I was the most sexiest perverted arrogant self centered toerag bulling arse pig in the whole ENTIRE WORLD"He whined

"James this is serious you ass"she cried disgruntedly

"Sorry Babe"He whispered

"It's ok but .. AHHH"She let out a scream of frustration"This is so unfair Nevaeh Gets to be with Justices cute big brother, and Rae is with Cassies' little brother this is such Crap I get stuck with that agitating man whore!"she stated with a straight face.

"I thought Siruis was the man whore?Is justices brother as cute as me ?"He questioned getting of topic

"No he's worse than siruis and No your not as cute as justices brother"she smiled but switched back to serious"He's cuter"she said deadpan

James looked scandalized

"James your not cute"She stated seriously. James felt like crying. She grinned"Your hotter than hell"She laughed kissing him full on the mouth. Then she pulled away and put on a stern face that scared him more than McGonagalls

"If you so much as look at Kristen more than Nessacary you are dead and that was the last kiss you will ever get from me"She grinned"Now I'm of to talk to the girls and then to start practice oh and WARN Remus and Siruis about Hannah and Brooke they have hidden horns just like Kristen. Be careful James."

I walked away from James feeling disgruntled.

She REALLLLY needed to talk to nevaeh. Lily didn't want James to be working with Kristen it made her feel sick she new she wasn't as pretty as Kristen but she was scared .

I went to sit by the fire and was soon joined by Siruis

"Lilyflower why so low?"

"James partner is sooo better than me and she .."I was cut of

"Who's James partner?"Siruis asked

"Kristin Peyote"I whispered

"Oh...Isn't she the one that got booed off stage at ai?"He laughed

I nodded silently

"OK lets make a list that always helps me okay

1st she's totally flat chested your a d dd"

"Sirius"I interrupted playfully slapping his arm and Questioning"Why are you paying so much attention to my bust"I asked hotly

"I'm Male"He grinned" 2nd she has fried dyed blonde hair that goes to her shoulders and is chopped and thin. you have short flaming red hair that's thick and frames your gorgeous face."I smiled that one got Sirius brownie points." 3rd you are sooooo smart and talented, She's ditzy and gets booed off stage"Siruis was really making up for those past 5 years." 4th nevermind i could go on for hours but one last thing you are an excellent Keeper she obviously isn't, and your an amazing witch."He grinned. Siruis was so sincere that she just wanted to kiss him so she settled with kissing him on the cheek

"Siruis you are so sincere. But sadly I must run off to get to work on my dance with my partner."Rising slowly I sulked away to find Jack the most sexiest perverted arrogant self centered toerag bulling arse pig in the whole ENTIRE WORLD!

"Hey Lily"A silky voice came from behind me. I slowly turned around

"Hays, We need to get to work now."I said sternly

"but darling i would much rather get started on..."He took three quick steps towards ME and grabbed MY arm"US "He grinned He leaned in to kiss ME then my reflexes kicked in SLAP

"Touch me again unless nessacary and you will not be having kids"I hissed in a deadly quiet voice."Now lets get to work."Using my boombox I started counting it out and choreographing the dance not giving a crap what He said. In the wee hours of the morning we had the dance down and decided, well more i demanded, That we would meet at ten to run through it one more time.

Lily walked back to her cabin and found her roommates up talking about their partners

"He has two left feet"Nevaeh laughed talking about her partner,Justices brother"

"You have to admit he's rather hot though"Cassie giggled

"well tyler is a better dancer than me and James together and that saying something."she smiled

"Well Danny is okay. Were evenly matched. What about you Justice?"

"He's a sexiest pig wait 'til you see our dance he said if he didn't get to put certain things in it he wouldn't perform and i would be out of luck."she finished flustered

"Hey Lily"Nevaeh smiled as she got up and hugged. She felt bad that Lily got stuck with Jack

"How was it "She asked pulling Lily into the circle of girls.

"It was horrible she wailed Letting tears fall down her cheeks"She was quickly pulled into a circle of hugs, minus rae who thought it was all just weird, as she relayed that nights events.

Soon after all the girls climbed into bed falling into sleep before their heads hit the pillow.

Waking the next morning before the sun Lily felt sooo refreshed. it was 5 in the morning and she was ready to start the day. getting in the shower she started to sing

"You act like you don't know me When you see me on the street

You're makin' like I turn you off When you know you think I'm sweet

It don't have to be like that I guess you're insecure If you say what's on your mind I might answer "sure"

So I walk a little slower And try to catch your eye

Sometimes, it's so hard to see The good things passin' by

There might never be a sign No flashing neon light Telling you to make your move Or when the time is right, so...

CHORUS

Why not Take a crazy chance

Why not (Why not) Do a crazy dance

If you lose a moment You may lose a lot

So why not Why not

You always dress in yellow When you wanna dress in gold

Instead of listening to your heart You do just what you're told

You keep waiting where you are For what you'll never know

Let's just get into your car And go baby go

(CHORUS)

Why not Take a crazy chance

Why not (Why not) Do a crazy dance

If you lose a moment You may lose a lot

So why not Why not

Oh...oh I could be the one for you Oh, yeah Maybe yes, maybe no

Oh...oh It could be the thing to do What I'm sayin' is You gotta let me know

You'll never get to heaven or even to L.A. If you don't believe there's a way

Why not Take a star from the sky Why not Spread your wings and fly Oh-It might take a little And it might take a lot But...why not Why not

CHORUS

Why not Take a crazy chance

Why not (Why not) Do a crazy dance

If you lose a moment You may lose a lot

So why not Why not

Dancing around the bathroom in her robe she did her makeup and left her hair down she was suppose to were black for her routine it was the color that was picked. Putting her eyeliner on a little thicker than usual,parting her hair to the side she pulled the top of the small side back in a black and white clip. she painted her nails black with white tips. She wore a black cauw neck with no sleeves and white capries with a black fish net shawl hanging loosely around her waist. slipping on her black stiletto ankle boots she made her way out of the room singing and waking everyone up

"Woohoohoo  
Woohoohoo

Debbie just hit the wall  
she never had it all  
one Prozac a day  
husbands a CPA  
her dreams went out the door  
when she turned twenty four  
only been with one man  
what happen to her plan?

She was gonna be an actress  
she was gonna be a star  
she was gonna shake her ass  
on the hood of white snake's car  
her yellow SUV is now the enemy  
looks at her average life  
and nothing has been alright since

Everyone joined in

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985

Woohoohoo  
(1985)  
Woohoohoo

She's seen all the classics  
she knows every line  
Breakfast Club, Pretty in Pink  
even Saint Elmo's Fire  
she rocked out to wham  
not a big Limp Bizkit fan  
thought she'd get a hand  
on a member of Duran Duran

LILY

Where's the mini-skirt made of snake skin  
and who's the other guy that's singing in Van Halen  
when did reality become T.V.  
what ever happen to sitcoms, game shows  
(on the radio was)

EVERYONE

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985

Woohoohoo

LILY AND NEVAEH

She hates time make it stop  
when did Motley Crue become classic rock?  
And when did Ozzy become an actor?  
Please make this stop  
Stop!  
And bring back

EVERYONE

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 1985

Woohoohoo

Bruce Springsteen, Madonna  
way before Nirvana  
there was U2 and Blondie  
and music still on MTV (woohoohoo)  
her two kids in high school  
they tell her that she's uncool  
cuz she's still preoccupied  
with 19, 19, 1985

"ok i got another one for ya Lily smiled"

"(Lily)  
I getting little tired of your broken promises,promises  
Looking at your pager seeing different numbers,numbers  
Call you when you steady hanging with fellas,the fellas  
Hanging with my friends you always getting jealous and jealous  
I was with you when you didn't have no dollas,no dollas  
Hanging at the crib chlling with your momma,your mamma  
Never funded you never brought the drama,the drama  
Now you flip the script player please

all:  
No I'm not the one (say it again say it again oh)  
No I'm not the one (you do or you don't)

cassie and rae:  
You do or you don't don't  
You will or you won't won't  
No more no more (baby I'ma do it right)  
You can or you can't can't be a man be a man man  
No more no more (baby I'ma do it right)

Nevaeh  
You Treat me like a lady when you open doors and doors  
But then you wanna front when your with your boys your boys  
How you gonna play me when I bought your clothes your clothes  
The ones that you be wearing when you with your boys ya boys  
You know you never thought I would have the nerve the nerve  
Think about it more since you at the curb the curb  
Blowing up my pager saying you want a chance a chance  
Listen when I say it player please

Chorus  
(lily and justice)  
I just want to know what happen to our love we used to be best friends where did it go wrong I just want to see how good it is with me I'm tried and I'm through with all you lazy games

(Justice)

Hey boy you promise me case fade but that was last year boy in the 8th grade  
But you ain't biggie baby boy so no it ain't 1 more chance when your friends around you don't want to hold my hand and  
Now you see a girl stylin and whillin by the mix  
Popping out the whips the whips the 5 or 6  
S fly cromes so with my tones either you do it or you don't  
(you do or you don't)

Chorus

(Rae , nevaeh and Cassie

overlapping Lily and Justice)

No I'm not the one say it again say it again oh  
No I'm not the one  
(I'm tried of hearing baby I'ma do it right)  
No I'm not the one  
(Never again never again no no no)  
No I'm not the one say it again say it again oh  
(I'm not the one)  
No I'm not the one  
Say it again sa-say it say it again  
No I'm not the one  
Say it again sa-say it say it again  
No I'm not the one  
(I can do better all by myself)  
No I'm not the one  
I'm not the one the oneeeeeeee  
(fade out)

they all fell onto the ground in a heap and them the 4 pajama plaid girls ran off to get ready.

Justice emerged first wearing a very form flattering halter light pink dress with her hair down in curly waves with a light pink flower behind her ear. wearing light make up. her dress flared in a slant at the knee. She wore matching strappy heels.

Next came Rae. In a white t that was tied in the back and showing off her firm and pierced stomach. she wore a jean skirt and white kswiss classics with her hair back in a messy bun.She wore no makeup but still looked outstanding

Cassie was out next she was wearing low rise bellbottoms with a blue tube top and a darker shade of blue hooded half jacket. then a pair of white and blue etnies

Last but not least was nevaeh. She looked really comfortable. she was wearing, god help her, a white sports bra and a maroon zipup hoodie with the hood up and the zipper down. She was wearing blue jean boy shorts that fell down past her knees and the waist of them was under her butt letting her maroon boxers hang out . She was wearing maroon etnies with a white e. Apparently she and her partner were wearing the same thing except his color was light green and he was gonna where black and white adios. she toped it off with a her hair in braided pigtails with a maroon beanie.

"You look comfortable"Lily grinned

"What can i say i'm the only person you know that can pull this off"

"except me i could defiantly pull it off"Lily grinned.

With that said they headed off to do their auditions. Lily had decided that she was gonna skip the practice with jack.

hope you liked it reveiw if you want me to keep the story going or i'll just delete it.


End file.
